


i am the sea and nobody owns me (sono il mare e non appartengo a nessuno)

by seasongbird



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU, F/M, Future Fic, Mentions of various other characters - Freeform, featuring mother!puck and father!sean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasongbird/pseuds/seasongbird
Summary: “Sei nato con i piedi invece che con gli zoccoli e sei venuto fuori da me invece che dall’acqua. Se questa non è fortuna allora non so cosa sia.”Il mare canta la sua canzone ancora una volta, in particolare a un Connolly-Kendrick.
Relationships: Puck Connolly/Sean Kendrick
Comments: 2





	i am the sea and nobody owns me (sono il mare e non appartengo a nessuno)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i am the sea and nobody owns me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122019) by [cheschi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheschi/pseuds/cheschi). 



> (è disponibile una traduzione in Русский al link della storia originale)  
> Il titolo è una citazione di Pippi Longstocking.  
> Edair è circa 75% capall uisce e 25% cavallo normale.

Il vento è forte e mi tira i capelli in tutte le direzioni, mentre quelli frustano l’aria intorno al mio viso, esattamente come mia madre aveva detto che avrebbero fatto. Il terreno sotto di me è sconnesso e sento il battito di Thisby in ogni fenditura della scogliera che si estende davanti a me. L’isola sta ruggendo.

Oggi è il primo giorno di Novembre.

La promessa di tutto ciò che questo mese significa, della Corsa e di tutto ciò che con essa viene, non è mai stata forte come lo è oggi.

“Thisby”, dice mio padre, comparendo di fianco a me. E’ in sella a Corr e la loro ombra mi fa sembrare minuscolo. Contro luce è difficile dire dove finisce Corr e dove inizia mio padre, quasi come se l’uomo e lo uisce fossero diventati un’entità unica.

Anche ora riesco ancora a vedere l’irregolarità della gamba di Corr— la fluidità dei muscoli interrotta dalla benda sgualcita che ha tenuto tutti questi anni. Corr può correre ma hanno detto che non sarà mai più come prima. Quando corre, sembra che si trattenga, come se volesse dare di più ma non potesse correre più veloce.  
Ho sentito la storia di come è successo raccontata milioni di volte intorno alla nostra tavola, insieme a quella del primo anno in cui una donna, chi se non mia madre, cavalcò nella Corsa dello Scorpione, di come vinse e di come mio padre aprì il Kendrick Yard dopo poco.

Il ritaglio del giornale di quel giorno è tutt’ora appeso sopra alla stufa in mezzo a selle e ad anni e anni di drappi dai colori diversi. In prima pagina c’è mia madre che taglia la linea del traguardo ed è visibile anche una foto di lei che bacia mio padre— e non il contrario— più in basso.

Ci troviamo in cima alla scogliera che si affaccia sulla spiaggia e sul porto. Da qui è facile dimenticarsi di quando in realtà sia piccola la nostra isola. E’ facile dimenticare che esiste un mondo oltre a Skarmouth, che ci sono dei posti come l’Irlanda dello zio Gabe e l’America di George Holly.  
L’intensità del sole mi fa stringere gli occhi, troppo forte per essere Novembre. Il mare si estende per giorni, inaffidabile e blu, blu, blu.

Edair è irrequieto sotto di me e desideroso di gettarsi verso gli spruzzi salati. Gli stringo i fianchi per ricordargli che sono ancora in sella. Non importa se brama di correre lungo spiaggia come gli altri cavalli faranno più tardi. Devo distogliere lo sguardo e ignorare la voglia viscerale che sento, ricordando questo a me stesso: oggi noi non correremo.

La seconda ondata di abitanti dalla terra ferma è arrivata la settimana scorsa e la serie di visitatori dell’ultimo minuto, turisti che decidono improvvisamente di venire a visitarci, sta venendo verso di noi. Alcuni si portano i cavalli, monotoni in confronto ai mantelli dei cavalli d’acqua di Thisby. Il suono rauco che si sente provenire da là sotto è in netto contrasto con il di solito silenzioso porto.

I sassolini colpiscono il manto di Edair, che sta facendo volare in giro intere montagne di sabbia. 

Molti pensano che sia i puledro di Dove e Corr. Con questo suo mantello del colore del cuoio chiaro e i con i suoi crini lucenti potrebbe tranquillamente esserlo e sarebbe perfetto se io cavalcassi la prole dei cavalli dei miei genitori.

Ma Edair è più uisce che cavallo e non ha la quieta tenerezza di Dove. Non ha sete di sangue e i suoi denti sono troppo piccoli per fare a pezzi un uomo. Non è né uno né l’altro. 

Ma è mio.

————————

C’è anche mia madre sulla spiaggia. Si illumina quando ci vede.

Mio padre guarda mia madre come se fermerebbe il mare per lei. Ogni volta che Samantha Privett incrocia il mio sguardo, mi guarda quasi come se volesse che Edair mi trascinasse nell’oceano.

John Beringer mi individua mentre ci dirigiamo verso il tavolo dei giudici. Mi studia stringendo gli occhi. Mi viene improvvisamente voglia di colpirlo.

“Non sei un po’ troppo giovane per gareggiare, anche per essere un Kendrick?” Mi chiede suo padre.

Mio padre scuote il capo e un silenzioso sguardo di comprensione passa tra i due.

Beech Gratton grugnisce, un suono basso che si addice al proprietario di una macelleria. “I drappi per gli spettatori sono là da Passon.”

I miei genitori ricevono due identici nastri di colore verde. Un pezzo di stoffa giallo viene avvolto intorno al mio polso e io ne lego uno identico alla sella di Edair.

Il cuore mi batte sempre più veloce.

————————

Appena riesco ad allontanarmi dalla folla vedo un amico della famiglia Kendrick seduto in disparte con un cesto pieno di dolcetti di Novembre.

“Ah, Robert!” Mi saluta allegramente George Holly.

Robert, il nome di mio nonno, affogato da un cavallo d’acqua uno sfortunato Novembre.

Quando viene usato il mio vero nome è come quando si ascolta una vecchia canzone che non si sente da tempo, una sensazione strana ma allo stesso tempo rassicurante. Sento il mio vero nome esattamente due volte all’anno - quando in primavera Holly viene a vedere le nuove nascite al ranch e quando in autunno ci viene a trovare in tempo per la corsa. 

“Nessuno mi chiama Robert.” La voce mi esce scontrosa, più scontrosa di quello che intendevo e più scontrosa di come dovrebbe essere il giorno della corsa.

Le rughe intorno agli occhi gli diventano più marcate mentre sorride e si colpisce la fronte con la mano scherzosamente. “Ma certo. Sei proprio figlio di tua madre, Lucky Kendrick.”

Ho chiesto a mia madre una volta sola il perché del mio nome.

“Sei nato con i piedi invece che con gli zoccoli e sei venuto fuori da me invece che dall’acqua. Se questa non è fortuna allora non so cosa sia.” Mi disse, sventolando in aria un cucchiaio di legno. “Ora per favore di’ a tuo padre di venire dentro prima che il freddo spazzi via anche lui.”

Mi siedo di fianco a George Holly in un silenzio confortevole, mentre lui mi offre più dolce di quello che dovrei mangiare, ma i miei piedi non smettono di battere al suolo.

“Piuttosto su di giro, direi.”

“Potrebbe essere quello. Oppure potrebbe essere solamente tutto lo zucchero che c’è in questi dolcetti di Novembre.”

Scoppia a ridere. “Vuoi che non lo sappia? Sai, tua madre è stata la prima a farmi assaggiare i dolcetti, quando sono venuto a Thisby la prima volta.”

Mi chiedo quando tempo sia passato. Il suo viso non mostra il passaggio degli anni.

“Non corri quest’anno?” Ecco la domanda.

Mi fermo e mando giù il dolce appiccicoso. “No, non quest’anno. Non ancora. Papà dice che tredici anni sono troppo pochi.”

Mi hanno detto che sono l’immagine sputata dello zio Finn quando era giovane.

Holly sorride di nuovo con una luccichio negli occhi. “Beh, Novembre sa proprio come attrarre voi Connolly-Kendrick.”

Poi non dice più nulla.

————————

Quando dopo la corsa vedo i corpi e la riva sporca di sangue, sono quasi contento di non aver cavalcato quest’anno. Quasi.

George Holly deve avermelo letto in viso perché scoppia a ridere. Mi lancia uno sguardo che non riesco a decifrare completamente e prima di andare a salutare i mie genitori mi dice questo. “Arriverà il momento.”

Il pensiero di dover aspettare fino all’anno prossimo diventa più sopportabile.


End file.
